Insecure
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori's acting strange at a party and Jade decides enough is enough and gets to the bottom of it. Rated T.


**Tori's acting strange at a party and Jade decides enough is enough and gets to the bottom of it.**

**Rated T**

**I had a little trouble because I know my insecurities but I don't know what they'd be for someone with a different body type (ie Tori) so I tried.**

**Tumblr Request.**

"Tori! Why aren't you ready yet?" I screamed up the stairs. Everyone was ready but Tori, even Cat, who normally took at least two hours to get ready, was getting annoyed at how long Tori was taking.

I stormed up the stairs and shoved her door open. She was standing in front of her mirror running her hands down her sides, smoothing out an already smooth shirt, she turned to look at me, "what the hell is taking you so long?" I demanded.

"Nothing looks good on me." she replies, her voice a mumble, she looks back at the mirror and I look around her room, practically her whole closet was dumped across the floor.

"Stop being dramatic Vega, you know anything looks good on you. Hurry your ass up." I glared at her reflection, she didn't look offended. She looked sad and stared at herself for a minute. Her shoulders slumped forward and she put on a pair of shoes, keeping her head ducked, and walked out past me at a quick pace.

"We're ready!" I yell, downstairs I hear everyone get up.

I end up in my car alone with Tori in the passenger seat. She fidgets the whole ride, tugging on the sleeves of her brown sweater or adjusting the neckline of her top. She keeps looking at her face and picking at invisible lint, moving the rolls in her jeans from sitting the car. She's so uncomfortable it's almost painful. But we're already late and I don't have time for Vega to be mad at herself for wearing the wrong thing.

At the party I ditched her to find something, no anything, to drink so I could at least say I wasn't sober the whole night, even though I was the DD. I found two unopened beers and took them from the fridge, weaving through everyone and keeping my eye out for Tori. I found her sitting in the corner in a chair, which was bizarre. I usually found her dancing with Cat.

The red head was on the floor swaying her hips in a slow way too sexual way against a guy, but Tori was just sitting in a corner hugging herself, "here's a beer." I hand it to her, she pops the top almost robotically and puts it to her lips, barely even taking a sip before resting it on her knee.

I roll my eyes and twist the top off of mine, taking a swing with my breath held, I hated the taste of beer, but it was all I'd found, so it would have to do. Once I'd drank half of it I set it down to be stolen, no doubt and went to join Cat in the mass of people dancing. Thirty minutes later and Tori was still sitting in that corner. I depart from the guy I was dancing with and walk over to her, extending my hand.

She hardly even lifts her head and then dejectedly places her hand in mine. I haul her to her feet and pull her up the stairs and into an empty room, the bathroom, "what the hell is wrong, Vega?" she picks at her shirt, pulling the material away from her body and letting it fall back against her stomach, she grabs the ends of the sweater and pulls them across her body.

"I look horrible."

It hits me that she honestly thinks she's looks horrible, something inside my chest shatters and stabs me in the throat and guilt eats away at me as quick as I can blink, "no you don't." I tell her.

"I do. Everything is all wrong, I'm awkward and the shirt doesn't fit right I'm too flat and straight and I hate everything about how I look!" her voice raises and she's shouting at me, well at the floor because she wont pick her head up, "I mean look at _you_. You have curves and that shirt fits you like heaven and you look attractive, I look frumpy and gross." She crosses her arms tighter across her body and turns away from me.

"You do not look frumpy, Vega, or gross." I tell her, "take off that damn sweater." I cross my arms over my chest and dare her to challenge me, but she just caves in and takes it off, "now do you think I look frumpy?"

"No. I think you look gorgeous." She tells me honestly, opening and closing her hands that are now hanging at her side.

"Now look in the mirror." I point at the wrinkles in my shirt almost the exact same as hers, the way my jeans are pooling around my ankles like hers and how my neckline is cocked no matter what I do, "Our clothes fit us the same Vega, it's just how you're looking at it. You're clothes look good on you, _you _look good. You've got nothing to worry about, except that you don't like you, and I don't like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're Vega, and you're supposed to be annoyingly peppy and pretty and above all confident. What happened that makes you think you look so bad?" I look at her and she frowns, and then her eyes drop back to the floor and she hugs herself again.

"This guy he told me I always looked frumpy and gross and I'd be lucky if any guy ever wanted to…" she trailed off, but she didn't need to continue, I got what she meant loud and clear.

"He's just pissed he could keep your hot ass for himself, Vega. You're amazing and he's just a jealous little prick who's missing out on one hot chick." I smack her ass playfully and wink at her, "can we go dance now?"

"Hell yes." She grinned, and we headed for the door, but she stopped me halfway out the door, "thank you." She kissed my cheek and then pushed me forward before I could do anything about it. I sighed and kept walking, dragging her behind me back to the living room where Cat was still dancing, Vega's back to normal Vega and dancing and letting go of all of her worry, losing herself in the music. I smile at her when she can't see.


End file.
